Pain or Happiness?
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Stella Solaria, a 19 year old female athlete who participates in the Olympics, has been in love and together since 8th grade with Brandon Shields, 20, who is studying for Med. school in Yale. But, she found out that something happened to her, and now she is deciding to give up her happiness so he won't be in pain when the event takes place. What happened to her? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am going to make Stella and Flora closer than Stella and Bloom just saying.**

 **Stella's POV**

 _Flashback_

 _I blinked my eyes as I slowly look around this unknown room, I slowly sit up groaned in pain and heard footsteps running in my direction. I shook my head, everything started to sound fuzzy, I blinked again and groaned in pain and bent over to the side of the bed and puked into the trash can. I gasped as I see blood, my eyes widened n fear. I shoved the trash can below my bed and looked towards the door that were smacked against the wall._

 _My throat felt dry, my eyes felt as if they were set on fire, my stomach was hurting a lot, I felt like puking. I smiled weakly as I see my mom with a stethoscope around her neck and with my worried father following after her, I try to sit ip but my mom places a hand gently on my shoulder and shook her head "Stella. We need to talk honey."_

 _I nodded my head "Can dad leave? I don't feel comfortable."_

 _She nods and turns around but dad already left. I felt bad for saying it but I don't want him to know. She had tears in her eyes "You have cancer."_

 _I closed my tightly and whispered "Please don't tell Daddy or anyone else only you can know ma...I have a plan."_

 _She just looks at me worriedly as my eyes met hers and then moved towards the window._

I can't do this,it hurts a lot. I groaned as I get off of the plane and dragged my luggage tiredly towards the arrival section. I didn't have any luggage to pick up from the luggage area. I walked out of the airport tiredly and looked around for my mom but I suddenly was pulled into a big hug, well more like a group hug. I opened my eyes tiredly and tried to smile but I was in too much pain to smile. It was Sky and my group of friends who pulled me into a hug, I winced a bit. Flora noticed but didn't question me.

I slowly pulled myself from them "Sorry guys. I am kind of tired."

They all looked at each other worriedly, because I usually am hyper or really excited after a flight, not tired or quiet but I have to put my plan into action, but I put on a painful yet fake smile and snatched the keys from my brother "Lets go, I am driving."

Flora shakes her head "No you are not driving or going with us."

I raised an eyebrow but suddenly felt a pair of arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder "Hello Sunshine, I missed you."

My eyes widened a bit, Brandon is here? Oh gosh why. I smiled a bit but don't lean into his chest like I usually do, I am dying soon so what's the point of it. Musa, Bloom, Layla, Tecna all raised their eyebrows at me but I pulled away from Brandon "Brandon seriously why are you so clingy?"

I didn't look at anyone but Flora was worried about me while everyone else was shocked while Brandon was hurt, I mean how do you expect your boyfriend to act if you hurt them like that? Hell I would be hurt to.

I grabbed the keys and looked at Flora, who is also my cousin "Flora, I need you can we go to the place?"

Her eyes widen "Stella? Are you serious?"

I sighed "Please?"

She nods her head with a sigh and I turned around towards the gang "I am sorry. I just had a really bad time in London for the week so...yeah I am extremely tired to so see you guys later."

I didn't even glance at Brandon and just followed Flora towards Sky's car and get in the shot gun as she got in driver's seat and starts the car and guns of towards the lost home we found as kids on an abandon beach, that's where Flora and I go to when we are down like really really down and we haven't been there since Flora's brother died which was when we both were 12, so it's kinda serious.

She looks at me and then back at the road "Stellie, are you okay?"

I looked out the window and shook my head "I love you with all my heart Flora and I don't know if telling you would make the situation better. I don't want you to be in pain because of me."

She sighs "I want to help whether it breaks me or not okay?"

I nodded my head "Also, do me a favor please?"

She nods "Okay, what is it."

I looked at her seriously "You have to swear on you life or we won't ever talk ever again if you tell anyone the truth. Only my mom knows."

She looks out the window and sighs "That serious huh Stella?"

I nodded my head "Tell Brandon and everyone else that I "cheated" on him with someone in London."

She gasps and looks at me "Did you really!?"

I gasped and yelled "WHAT NO I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART! But I want everyone to believe that so they can hate me. Mainly, Brandon."

She grabs my shoulders "WHY! You both love each other and are engaged! You know how heartbroken he will be?! Do you!"

I looked at her "I am heartbroken to Flora."

She throws her hands into the air "Jesus is this a revenge for something he did?! Cause if it is, this isn't funny Stella!"

I looked at her with tears rolling down my cheeks "I-I...I have cancer."

She looks at me angrily, which never happens unless it's about something really depressing "Come again Solaria?"

I looked down at my hands "I have Cancer Flora."

She just stares at me and breaks down and hugs me tightly "Please don't cry...I shouldn't have told you Flora. I am sorry."

She shakes her head "No! NO! You promised me no secretes between us and you better stand on it...Stellie how long are you going to live for?"

I smiled sadly at her "8 more months if Chemo or other options don't work."

She gasps and still hugs me. I whispered "That's why I want to make everyone hate me so they won't feel the pain like you and make me feel guilty."

She shakes her and slowly pulls away "Sweety, you shouldn't feel guilty...Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded "Of course."

She looks at me "Sky, your brother, will hate you forever."

I nodded "It's fine. I rather not see them in tears. At least they will acknowledge me just in a worse way I guess."

She sighs "Stellie. Why you?"

I laughed dryly "I wish I knew Flora. I wish I knew."

I then wiped my tears "Flora, after I die-"

She cuts me of by yelling "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

I smiled a bit at her "Just listen okay?"

She nods her head "If I die, please tell Brandon that I love him...Okay?"

She nods her head and starts the car and whispers "Well he sure won't take it great today."

I raised an eyebrow "He threw a surprise party for you Stellie, for your arrival."

I sighed and groaned into my hands and let the tears fall.

She sighs and rubs my shoulder "Stella. Are you sure? I will leave all of them for you, you know that right?"

I sighed "I love him but seeing him with someone else makes me wanna die now."

She yells "DON'T SAY THAT WORD! YOU WON'T DIE UNTIL YOU ARE IN YOUR 60s or higher!"

I nodded "Lets go and crash the party."

She sighs but smiles "Praty Crashers eh?"

I laughed a bit "Yea, lets do it."

She smiles and backs out and drives off to the house.

 **A/N: Updates will come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flora's POV**

I can't believe that we are going to loose this blondie, sure she can act annoying but she makes everyone laugh and smile and man we all miss her, Brandon misses her the most. She has matured over time she left US when she was 16, junior year, she left. But, we would Skype each other at least once week but those two, Brandon & Stella, Watsapp, Skype, Facetime, Facebook, Twitter or any other form of communication each other everyday! They both have been dating since 8th grade well when Stella was in 8th grade anyways. They never cheated on each other they did have quiet a few fights but never due to dishonesty and now if I told him that she cheated on him what will happen to her? Everyone loves Brandon and Stella together but everyone except Musa, Bloom and I have known each other the longest, Sky will hate her. Brandon will ruin her career! I looked at Stella.

"Stellie, what about your career?" I was getting worried about.

Stella smirks "Don't worry. Nobody knows about me and Brandon dating. Not even the media."

I sighed "Okay good. But what about rumors? What if he gets angry that he starts it?"

She shakes her head "By the time the rumors spread I will be in the hospital and I will just say I am struggling with Cancer how can I be with someone?"

I sighed "Stella, are you going to tell Musa and Bloom at least?"

She looks conflicted and sighs "Okay. I will. Can you drop me off and when you go back home can you send Bloom and Musa and break the news to the guys?"

I gripped a bit onto the steering wheel and nodded my head. The rest of the ride was quite. I finally dropped Stellie off at her house and called Musa.

She lifts her phone "Hey Flo what's up?"

I sighed "Bloom and you have to check on Stella and make sure NOBODY else goes with you guys."

Her tone softens a bit "It's serious isn't it?"

I sighed "Yes. Please go now."

She yells "BLOOM! MY MOM WANTS U TO COME OVER SHE HAS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

I smirked that's our code for 'This is serious we have to meet up! Hurry your ass!' kind of thing. Bloom yells back "Okay! Coming!"

Musa then replies "Okay Flo see you later and thanks for taking care of Stella."

I sighed "I don't think so...It's really bad Musa...I am scared about what will happen to her after the thing she told me to do."

Musa growls "What the hell happened?"

I shook my head "She will tell you and she told me what to do."

She groans and the growls "This girl is so going to get her arse kicked. I am in my car and bloom just got in and I am off to see our Miss Champion okay?"

"Okay bye Mus and grab some tissues for yourselves."

She tries to talk but I hang up on and her and parked the car in Brandon's driveway.

I get out of the car and walked towards his front door. I knocked on his door and waited.

 **A/N: I am gonna stop here. HA sike just kidding.**

 **Musa's POV**

I drove fast towards Stella's house and jumped out of the car yelling "Bloom hurry!"

I knew the Solaria's lock password, I unlock the door and heard the most dreadful yet painful coughing sounds and loud cries in pain. I worriedly looked at Bloom, someone must be joking Stella or oh my gosh a robber. But Stella is a kick boxer and a swimmer in the olympic team. I shook my head and run up the stairs and stopped right as I was passing the bathroom. I gasped and ran inside the bathroom just to see Stella coughing up blood and blood running out her nose, she started puking blood into the sink. I felt tears in my eyes and look at Stella who looks pale and is about to pass out. I hurriedly yelled " ! ! ! IT'S STELLA!"

Bloom gasps as she runs into the bathroom as well. I carefully held Stella up and she whispers "I-I am so sorry guys." and passes out in my arms. gasps and gently takes Stella from me and runs down the stairs and yells "Girls! I am going to the hospital! You can come if you want just hu-"

I got into the Driver's seat while Bloom and , take care of Stella. Oh Stellie, I hope you are okay. We all need you Blondie. I felt my eyes tear up I hurried up towards the hospital and get out of the car following yelling for an ER and Bloom bringing Stella in a wheel chair. I was running after them and or in other words Dr. Luna, yes Stella's mom is an Oncologist. She takes care of Cancer patients.

I sighed as I sit down in visitors area and rub my temples as Bloom sit right next to me and sobs, those two are really close. Closer than Stellie and I.

Stella, please be okay. We need you in our lives. I didn't realized that I was in tears as well.

 **Flora's POV**

I sighed as I see a heartbroken Brandon, he puts on a fake smile "Oh hey Flo. Helia isn't here."

I shook my head "I need to tell you something."

He raises an eyebrow "What is it? Is Stella okay? Are you okay? Is Helia okay?"

I shook my head "Brandon, calm down. Everything is okay." I bit on my lower lip feeling horrible from lying to him.

He looks at me "Then why are you here?"

I looked down at the ground "Stella cheated on you with someone in UK."

He laughs "You are so funny now tell me the truth Flora."

I don't move and he groans "So you weren't lying huh?"

He laughs in pain "I guess I am the fool in this relationship. I actually love her Flora, why did she have to be a stupid slut."

I clenched my fist but it's better than her hearing his hurtful words. I sighed "I am sorry Brandon...I am going to go now."

I turn away and walk out of his house and felt tears for Stella's and Brandon's pain and Stella's situation. I sent everyone a message, except Musa & Bloom, that Brandon needs you guys and drove off to the Stella's house.

I parked my car in the drive way and opened the house but nobody was in there. I walked into the house to see trails of blood from the stairs and till down the stairs. Stella? Shit. I ran out of the house locked the doors and run off towards my car and drive off to the hospital, Stella please be okay.

 **Brandon's POV**

I can't believe it. She did. Stella actually left me for another guy...No wonder she stopped messaging me ever since the 1st of this month and she never replied to my messages or anything else. I groaned and plopped onto my bed face first and groaned into my pillow and felt like crying. I never cried ever since my sister, Brianna's, death which was 10 years ago. But, now I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I punched into my bed over and over again with my clenched fists.

I suddenly felt my bedroom door slam into the wall but I could care less about who it was. "Brandon, what the hell happened?"

Riven. Of course it would be him "Stella cheated on me with someone in UK."

I heard multiple gasps and a growl from Riven and Sky curses Stella, man cursing Stella hurts me a lot I clenched my fists in anger, I still love her whether she loves me or not. I just can't believe she did this to me, out of all the people out there."Sky stop."

He froze and everyone look at me "Are you stupid!? She cheated on you Brandon!"

I growled "She is your sister sky! You have to protect her whethe-"

He yells "SHE ISN'T MY SISTER! NO SLUT IS MY SISTER!"

Layla gasped and so did the person over the speaker gasped and yells "SKY YOU DUMBASS!"

Sky's eyes widens "Bloom?"

Bloom sighs "You are the worst brother she can ever have...we are over...bye."

Sky groans "See! That brat was the cause of my break up! My fucking lover broke up with me!?"

I laughed bitterly "At least she didn't cheat with you."

Everyone sighs my life just gets better doesn't it? To hell with this. Stella I am going to make your life so miserable for the shit you are making me feel right now. I shoved my face into my pillow and continued crying for loosing my lover.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely comments and suggestions and ideas guys! I sincerely appreciate it and ofc ideas don't make me mad so lol don't ever think that I will get offended when you give me the ideas lol. I am thankful for all of the comments you all give me lol.**

 **Sky's POV**

I groaned as I see Brandon crying, crying over my sister, I sighed and smirked "Brandon. We both should do something, something to get things off of our minds."

He just cries, dang I never seen him cry, I feel so bad I can't believe my sister cheated on him. I looked at Riven "We are gonna go girl hunting."

Everyone groans and I sighed "I needa get Bloom out of my head!"

Nobody said anything so I grabbed Brandon's arm and made him get out of his bed and dragged him. I brushed his hair and make him stand up "Lets go playboy Doctor Shields."

He just looks straight ahead of him ignoring everything around us, he looks so lifeless and heartbroken. As we walked into the bar a bunch of girls looked our but Brandon won't even glance at them. Suddenly, a Blonde girl bumped him and almost fell down but Brandon caught her whispered 'Stella?'

The girl glares at him "My name is Andrea. Not some stupid name like Stella."

She laughs angrily "What kind stupid name is Stella?"

Brandon drops her onto the ground "Someone who is kind, sweet, most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Don't you ever. I repeated ever talk about my girl like that, got it?" He looked pissed, hell I was scared, I have never seen him get this angry.

I sighed "Brandon, come on lets get out of here."

He ignores me "Don't you ever insult my Sunshine."

I sighed and pulled him and push our way out of the bar. I sighed as I dragged him to my car "Brandon, you need to forget her."

His head snaps and he glares at me "Don't you think I am trying? I loved her with my whole heart...I need sometime."

I shut up and nodded my head and drive off to God knows where.

 **OC'S POV**

I laughed "Dude! No way!"

He laughs "Yeah and she was like you look so much like him I can't believe you aren't him! You are fake!"

I laughed "You are fake. Oh classic."

He rolls his eyes "She then went into a flirty mode and she asked for my number."

I laughed "She must've been bipolar."

He shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair "Thank God we are moving back home."

I smiled widely "I can't wait to see Blondie."

He chuckles "She sure was something."

I laughed "Mhm. Yup, but damn what will your mom say? You denied the fact that you didn't want to move back to America."

He sighed "I know but I needed to focus on school and our boarding school was clearly the best plus Oxford accepted us!"

I nodded "True...but what about your baby sister?"

He sighs "She will hate me...At least I have kept in touch my twin you know?"

I shook my head "Barely! You would call him twice or three times a year!"

He groans "I know! I know! I know!"

I chuckled a bit "Plus you haven't seen your family since what? Year 8?"

He rolls his eyes "I know. I know."

I smiled "Dumbass. Lets go surprise your mom."

He smirks "Hell yeah."

I started the car and gunned off and drive off to his mom's work. "Your mom loves me."

He rolls his eyes "Whatever. Anyways, how far are we from her work?"

I looked at the GPS "10 more minutes."

He nods "Cool, dude, I am so glad Oxford is letting study abroad in America."

I nodded "Thank God."

After 10 minutes off talking I parked the rental car in the parking lot and walked out of the car behind him as he runs into the place with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates for his mom. I chuckled and jogged behind him. We talk to the lady at the front desk. I smiled at the lady "Do you know where D-"

I saw my buddy's mom and we jogged towards her. I see a blue haired girl and a red head girl looking through a window with a sad yet worried face.

I felt bad and my buddy sees his mom and his mom smiles widely but got angry "You can't be in here! I am working a patient!"

He sighs "I get it you are mad but come on."

She shakes her head "No. This patient is more important than your affection."

He groans "Who is so important than me!"

She growls "My daughter. She is currently more important than you and your brother."

He drops the bouquet and chocolates and he paled a bit "What ha-"

I growled "Let us see her!"

His mom shakes her "I can't do that!"

I clenched my fist "You can. I missed my best friend since childhood. I have every right to see her!"

She sighs and moves out of our way and lets us see the blonde angel. I heard gasp beside me.

 **Stella's POV**

I groaned as I feel the nurse remove the injection and replace it with an IV and shoves some yellow fluids into my arms, I groaned and tightly closed my eyes and groaned in pain "Why the hell does this hurt?"

Nurse frowns but doesn't answer me. I sighed and turned my head a bit to the side to see my two best friends worried about my well being. I smiled sadly at them and closed my tightly trying to ignore the pain.

I looked at my mom who was angrily talking to some blonde haired guy and a brown haired guy. I blinked my eyes and tried to move but I was too tired. Both of them were angry and yelling back at me mom. My mom sighs and moves out of the way and I blacked out.


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY

Hey guys I know it's been a while...but I just don't know how to continue this..s just give me sometime I will figure it out to continue this...yeah yeah I didn't give up on this just yet x'd...I recently got into this fandom...and I will start writing in there as well...So yeah just an update sorry for giving yall some hope or whatever...


End file.
